Cursed
by faithhopelove23
Summary: Sequel to Broken. Samantha Jones starts her second year at Hogwarts while three exchange students from Ilvermorny, Sage and Sierra Hunter and Edward Roy, join Hogwarts. While Sage and Sierra start a rival prank war with the twins, Samantha is faced with secrets of her family no one would have expected.
1. Prologue

Narcissa Black apparated in front of the door of flat number twenty. She knocked on the door and brushed a stray piece of blonde hair away from her blue eyes. She was wearing plain black robes and carried a basket.

The door opened and a tired-looking John Hunter appeared. "Narcissa?" he asked, shocked to see his ex-girlfriend. His blue eyes were curious and slightly worried.

"We need to talk," she said, walking into his flat.

John shook his head as he said, "By all means, come in."

"I'm getting married," Narcissa said, setting the basket on a small table.

"I don't understand," John said. "What does that have to do with me?"

"Look in the basket, John."

John raised an eyebrow but complied and looked inside the basket. Inside were two babies. They both had platinum blonde hair and bright curious blue eyes. He stared at them for a moment before asking, "I still don't understand, Narcissa."

"These children are yours. They were born yesterday."

John's head shot up as he stared into Narcissa's eyes. "You can't be serious."

"Would I really take the time to come here for a jest?" Narcissa asked, her perfect eyebrows raised.

"Apparently not."

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "You can have them. Mother would disown me if she ever found out. I haven't named them yet, either," she added.

John shook his head. "You're allowing me to have full custody of our daughters?"

Narcissa nodded her head as she walked toward the door. She opened it but before she left, she said, "John, take good care of them." Then she was gone.

John looked down at his daughters. They both looked up at him with crooked smiles and happy eyes.

-o-O-o-

**Fourteen Years Later**

Sierra and Sage crossed their arms, eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, we're leaving?" Sage questioned softly.

Their dad cringed. He knew they would take it hard, but he didn't expect them to be angry. "I applied for a job as an Auror at the Ministry of Magic and I got the job. You two are going to be transferring to Hogwarts."

"But Hogwarts sucks!" Sierra cried, her arms swinging out and almost hitting her sister.

Sage sent Sierra an annoyed stare before turning to her father. "And we have friends at Ilvermorny!"

"We won't be able to understand their accents!"

John looked back and forth between both girls before sending them a look that made them quiet. "Listen, girls, I know you're mad. But this is going to be good for us. We won't have to live in this small apartment anymore. I've already bought a house outside a tiny village. I checked and there are magical families around there. You'll survive."

"What about Danny?" Sierra murmured, looking at the promise ring she wore on her finger. The small oval-shaped emerald glistened in the light.

"What about our reputation?" Sage said, rolling her eyes. "We're the best pranksters and everyone wants to be our friend!"

"Sage, there's more to life than reputation. Yes, you are popular, but you girls are also very smart and ambitious. Hogwarts, I believe, will be better for you." John turned to Sierra. Since the beginning of her third year at Ilvermorny, she had been dating Danny Miller. He knew they cared about each other very much. And he approved of Danny, the older boy was very respectful. "If he wants to visit, I have no qualms with that."

Sierra and Sage nodded. They realized complaining was not going to change anything. They were moving to Britain.


	2. Chapter One

Samantha took a deep breath and fixed her denim jacket. She ran a hand through her thick hair. It had grown way longer over the course of a month than ever before. She was pretty sure it was because of the mood dye.

Felix hooted in his cage and she turned to look at him. "I know, I know, I shouldn't be nervous. It's Betty… and Betty's adopted family." She groaned and flopped back on her bed.

After she had gotten back to the orphanage, Ms. Opal gave Samantha her own room. True, it was small but it was her own.

She ran her hands down her face. Betty had called her two days ago to invite her to a picnic with her family. Samantha had been so excited but now they were supposed to pick her up in ten minutes and she felt like she was going to lose her breakfast.

Someone knocked on her door. "Samantha, honey, Betty's here," Ms. Opal said.

Shooting off the bed, she looked around for anything she was missing. She made eye contact with Felix. He hooted.

"Alright, I'm going," she muttered, opening the door.

Ms. Opal smiled softly. "Are you alright?"

Samantha nodded. "Oh yeah, never better."

"Really? Because you seem nervous."

"I am. And I shouldn't be because it's Betty and she's like my sister," Samantha sighed.

As Ms. Opal led Samantha downstairs to the entrance hall, she said, "They're a very sweet family. I believe they have a deaf daughter who's nine. Betty absolutely loved them after they met her."

Samantha took a deep breath and nodded. "Shouldn't be too bad then."

Ms. Opal patted Samantha's shoulder. "It won't. Now go, I'm sure Betty's excited to see you." The matron opened the door.

And Samantha walked out. The sun hit her eyes, making her squint. She blinked a few times before being able to see four people standing by the sidewalk in front of a nice looking car.

"Sam!" Betty cried, running forward.

Tears sprung to Samantha's eyes unbidden, she hadn't been able to send Betty letters as she didn't want her new family to become suspicious.

Betty flew into Samantha's arms and both girls were crying. "I missed you so much!" Betty sobbed.

"Me too! Why didn't you write to me that you were getting adopted?" Samantha demanded, pulling away and getting a good look at her friend. She was wearing a new summer dress that matched perfectly with her skin tone, her dark hair flowed down her shoulders in perfect waves, and Samantha realized she had grown. A lot.

Betty cringed. "I'm sorry. Ms. Opal gave me a new roommate for the time being and I couldn't risk getting caught letting an owl in. How is Felix, by the way?"

Samantha smiled. "He's good. He misses you."

"Aww, I miss him too." The girl turned her head toward her family and started to drag Samantha toward them. "I have something amazing to tell you, but first, I must introduce the Felix's."

Samantha laughed at the irony, getting a good look at the three people. Mr. Felix had light brown skin and a mischievous glint in his eye that reminded Samantha of Fred and George; Mrs. Felix had darker, smoother skin and she held herself high and proud, but she radiated kindness; and their deaf daughter was adorable. The girl had watched Betty's and Samantha's interaction with a small smile on her face and looked as if she knew everything that was going on.

"This is Benjamin Felix, Lilianne Felix, and Jennifer Felix," Betty said, motioning to each person as she said their name.

"Hello," Samantha said, wringing her hands together.

"Oh, sweetheart, don't be nervous. We won't bite." Mrs. Felix smiled softly.

A chuckle escaped from Samantha's mouth, feeling much more relaxed. "Sorry, I just wasn't sure what to expect."

"They're wizards!" Betty cried, looking like she couldn't hold it in anymore. "Samantha, they're like you!"

Samantha blinked in shock before turning to Mr. and Mrs. Felix. The couple nodded, smiles on their faces. "You mean, you mean you know how to get to Diagon Alley? And you've been to Hogwarts?"

Mr. Felix nodded. "For sure, Samantha. When we told Betty she was so excited, we had expected her to be wary but then she told us about you."

Samantha looked at her friend, sending Betty a smile before she turned back. "So, what made you want to adopt a Muggle?"

"The wizarding world doesn't necessarily have orphanages. You see, if a child becomes an orphan, most of the time they have a large amount of family to care for them. But we wanted another child and Jennifer liked the idea of having an older sister." Mr. Felix placed his arm around Jennifer's shoulder and she grinned at Samantha.

"Whoa," Samantha muttered.

Mrs. Felix laughed. "Now, we must get going. Are you ready for a picnic?"

Samantha nodded and soon they were all in the car. As they drove to the picnic place that Betty had nothing but good things to say, Samantha wondered something she hadn't allowed herself to wonder.

What if they adopted her? What if she had them to help her to Diagon Alley every year? What if she could have a normal life again?

**A/N: And here we have it! I decided to do the prologue and this chapter just because I'm sure you guys are confused that I've introduced Sage and Sierra. Well, don't worry! I did it on purpose :-D This book is part of a poll on my profile, if you like it and want me to focus on writing this one, vote! Anyway, I hope you guys have enjoyed this story so far!**


	3. Chapter Two

"They've been helping me learn sign language," Betty said, smiling happily at Samantha. "But Jennifer can read lips and she always carries around a notebook and pencil."

Samantha looked over at the young girl. Jennifer noticed the attention and grinned. She waved and pulled out a notebook. She quickly scribbled down a couple of words and showed it to Samantha.

Do you like Hogwarts?

Samantha did a thumbs-up, smiling.

Jennifer nodded as well before she pocketed her notebook and looked out the car window.

Samantha found herself wishing she knew sign language.

"Isn't there a spell that can let Jennifer hear?" she asked, looking at Mrs. Felix who sat in the passenger seat.

Mrs. Felix looked back. "Unfortunately, no. When she was born, we did all we could but nothing worked. We even tried a Muggle contraption, a cochlear implant." She smiled softly at her daughter who stared at a man riding a bike. "She doesn't mind too much."

"Could I learn sign language? I want to be able to have a conversation with her without a notebook involved." Samantha looked between Betty and Mrs. Felix.

Mrs. Felix laughed. "Of course." She reached into her purse and dug around for a moment before pulling out a book titled The Complete Sign Language Guide. She pulled out her wand, muttered a spell, and then there were two copies. "Here you go, sweetie," she said, handing it to Samantha.

Flipping through the book, Samantha felt excitement bubble in her stomach. "Thank you."

Soon, Mr. Felix pulled the car into a parking lot and they all got out. Samantha breathed in the warm air. It wasn't sweltering hot quite yet. She looked at a huge field of grass and got the urge to just run.

Mrs. Felix pulled a basket out of the boot, then they made their way toward a shaded part of a field.

"Race you!" Betty called, sprinting forward.

Samantha grinned and ran after her friend. "No fair! You got a head start!"

Betty turned, her tongue sticking out.

There were other families around who had small children but the cry that reached Samantha's ears was so familiar and amazing that she stopped dead in her tracks.

Jennifer, who had also been racing, stopped next to Samantha and looked up at her with worried eyes.

Samantha felt like she couldn't breathe as she shot off toward the sobs. They were coming from a group of trees. "Thomas!" she cried, looking around the small forest. "Thomas?"

Despite the heat, cold flooded her veins as she realized she had run quite a bit into the woods. She couldn't tell which way she had come in her haste. She had an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach, making her grab her wand out of her jacket.

The crying stopped as fast as it had begun. Her breathing picked up as she looked around her, looking for a way out. It all looked the same in every direction, trees towered above her ominously and the undergrowth seemed to reach out for her.

The crack of a stick echoed throughout the forest, reminding her of detention with Malfoy and Neville last year. "Who's there," she demanded, brandishing her wand toward the noise.

Before her, an older boy walked out of the woods, a small smirk on his handsome face. He had black hair and brown eyes. He looked like an exact replica of her father when he was younger, except this boy looked dangerous.

Trying to ignore the obvious relation to her father, Samantha raised her wand toward him. "Who are you?"

The boy tsked, walking forward, not at all seeming alarmed by the weapon pointed at him. "I'm hurt, Samantha, I thought you'd know exactly who I am. I thought you were smarter."

She knew exactly who this boy was. And yet she knew nothing about him. He was the boy who had spoken to her father outside the church that one day, he was E.M.R.

**A/N: Hello my fellow readers! I am back with the sequel to Broken! I am super excited about this book! I will be posting new chapters every Wednesday! I appreciate every review, follow, and favorite so much! Thank you!**

**Edit 4-8-2020: Hey, guys, I changed this chapter A LOT because one of my very close friends helped me edit it and go through it (which I needed lol). He suggested that I wait to have Thomas come back so this is what I came up with. Hope y'all like it!**


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: GUYS BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER YOU NEED TO GO BACK AND READ CHAPTER TWO! The reason is that I changed chapter two up so if you read this you'll be super confused and stuff. Hopefully, you guys like what I did :-D**

"What are you doing here?" Samantha demanded, glaring at him. Ever since E.M.R had sent her that locket, she had her suspicions that he killed her family. Now, finally standing face-to-face with him, she wasn't sure.

Because he was a boy. And he was related to her father in some way or another.

"Is it so bad to want to finally meet my niece?"

Samantha narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean? You're about my age."

The boy chuckled. "Ah, Samantha, there is still so much you don't understand. Don't worry though, all will be revealed at some point. For now, I just wanted to give you this." He pulled a photograph out of his pocket and held it out for her to take.

Still aiming her wand at him, she grabbed the photo. A gasp escaped her mouth as she looked at the picture of her baby brother. He was much older than the last time she had seen him. But those rosy cheeks of his were bright as ever.

Swallowing her tears, she looked up at the boy. "I - I don't - he's alive?" Her arm faltered, emotions overwhelming her senses. If she still had that mood dye in her hair, she was sure it would have been an ever-changing amount of colors.

The boy nodded before turning on his heel and walking back into the forest.

Samantha let him go, somehow knowing she would see him again. At that moment, all she could think about was that her baby brother was alive and, by his smile in the picture, safe.

"Samantha!" Betty called out.

She finally heard the rustling of the undergrowth and people calling for her. "I'm over here!" she called back, shoving the picture of Thomas in her jacket along with her wand. She wasn't sure who she wanted to tell quite yet, about Thomas or E.M.R.

Betty, along with the Felix's, came upon her seconds later. "Are you alright?" Betty asked, rushing toward her friend, checking for injuries.

Hiding the conflicted emotions as good as she could, Samantha smiled. "Yeah, I'm sorry, I thought I heard a baby. It was just my mind playing tricks on me."

Soon, she was eating lunch with her friends and trying to enjoy it. But it was hard when she had just spoken to someone who had possibly killed her family but kept Thomas alive, called her his niece, and gave her a locket.


	5. Chapter Four

"Home sweet home!" John said, sighing happily.

His daughters, on the other hand, looked at the house before them with disgust. "You have _got _to be kidding me," Sage said.

"You expect us to live here?" Sierra demanded, motioning to the house. At that moment, one of the window shutters decided to fall off. It landed on the grass with a loud thump.

The home was in need of major repair. The brick was old and dirty looking; the paint on the door was peeling; the windows looked frosted over with dust from the inside. Not to mention, there seemed to be holes in the roof.

"Come on! Be positive! We can make this place beautiful!" John said, grabbing his bags and going to the door. He took out the key, flashed his daughters a smile, and unlocked the door - which then squeaked open.

Sharing a look of doubt, Sage and Sierra picked their bags up and followed their father into the house.

"Oh no," Sierra said. "I can't do this." She went to leave the house but John called her back.

The man ran a hand through his graying hair. "Listen, girls, I know it's not much." He even gave the foyer a sad once-over. "Just please try to be positive, for me?"

John knew he was their only weakness. Within a second, his daughters nodded.

"Good, now, I'm going to let you use your wands, alright? Just until we get this place cleaned up." He reached inside his pocket and pulled out two wands.

Sage and Sierra took them. "Aren't the rules different here though?" Sierra questioned.

"Don't worry, I haven't filed you two yet. We'll be fine, and if not, I'll take the blame. Now, let's clean this house."

They decided to split up. John would take the basement, Sage would take the first floor, and Sierra, the upstairs and attic.

Sage looked around for a moment before levitating their bags so she could clean the floors. She conjured a broom and made it sweep. The foyer was small and had a closet to put their shoes in.

"It has potential," she muttered, watching the broom sweep up piles of dust, dirt, and leaves. After the broom was finished, she directed it into the kitchen while levitating the nastiness and throwing it outside. She then conjured a mop and bucket.

Making her way into the kitchen, Sage sighed. It wasn't too dirty, thankfully. There were cupboards all over, an island in the center, and a glorious chandelier in the dining area. She was thankful there were so many windows around but at that moment very little light was filtering through.

She took a deep breath, rolled up her sleeves, pulled up her long hair. There was too much to be done to let magic handle all of it. The broom finished the kitchen, moved into the living room, then the mop came in.

Sage found herself cleaning the windows and wiping down the cupboards with a newfound passion. When it was clean, it was actually very beautiful.

-o-O-o-

Later that night, the small family sat around their kitchen table, eating a hurried meal made by Sierra.

It had taken hours, even with magic, but their house was clean and they had all their furniture, knick-knacks, and clothes unpacked.

"What's on tomorrow's agenda, Dad?" Sage asked through a yawn.

"Well, I have to run to the ministry first thing in the morning to get everything situated with transferring to Hogwarts. I was thinking you two could go shopping. We need some fresh groceries."

Sierra perked up. On their way to the house, they had passed the small town of Ottery St. Catchpole. She had gushed about how adorable it looked. "Could we visit every store? Ooh, could we buy something special?"

John chuckled as Sage groaned. She hated going shopping.

"Yes, you may buy something special. Just not too expensive, alright?"

The girls nodded.

John looked at his wristwatch. "Oof, it's late. Off to bed, we have a long day tomorrow."

Sage and Sierra stood with their plates but John waved them away. "Shoo, I'll clean up."

His daughters smiled at him then disappeared around the corner.

John took a deep breath while running a hand over his face. He wasn't sure what he was doing. He wished he had someone else to help him raise his daughters. He wished Narcissa had said to hell with tradition and stayed with him.

**A/N: Hey, guys! I hope everyone's alright, what with COVID-19 and all that stuff! I hope you all had a lovely Easter! I know quarantine sucks but at least we can still read and write! Anyway, hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter!**


	6. Chapter Five

Sierra took a deep breath as she and her sister walked down to the town. For some odd reason, she felt like a girl who lived on the prairie back in the 1800s. The blue sky stretched all the way to the horizon, a few fluffy clouds floating above, and the bright green grass was lush underneath their feet.

"It's so beautiful," Sierra sighed, grinning at her sister.

Sage looked around before nodding. "Yeah, I mean, much prettier than New York."

Sierra laughed. "I know you're being sarcastic, Sage. I'm not saying it's prettier than New York, it's just a different type of pretty."

Sage shook her head as they walked up a hill. Once they got to the top, both girls gaped at the town before them. They had seen it from their dad's car window the day before but it had not given the town of Ottery St Catchpole justice.

It was bright and happy looking - if that was possible. And the people were all smiling and speaking to each other as they went about their business.

"Shall we?" Sierra asked.

Sage nodded and the two walked down the hill and into the town. Once they got there, they realized that it was quite busy. They hid in an alleyway for a moment to compose themselves. "What do we need to get?"

Sierra reached into her purse and pulled out a notebook. "Well, we need some cleaning supplies, along with fresh produce, Dad wanted some meat, we do get to pick out one thing… But I thought we were going to visit each store?"

Sage groaned. "Fine, fine, we'll start here."

The first shop they visited was a small book store. The shelves were full of books old and new, and the owner was quite nice. Sierra decided that they needed at least one book to put on their bookshelf in the living room. And so, they ended up walking out with a little bag with a book titled _Sherlock Holmes_.

"Are you sure Dad will be okay with that?" Sage asked as they entered into a jewelry store.

Sierra giggled at her sister. "Of course! He said he wanted to put books on that shelf anyway."

"But you know, we could've just used our old school books."

Sierra waved her away as she stopped in front of a jewelry case. Inside was a gorgeous diamond ring with little emeralds lining the band. The cost was a ridiculous amount. "Do you think Danny would come here to be with me?"

Sage rubbed her eyes. Her sister had been doubting Danny's loyalty ever since they left the states. "Yes, Sierra. Remember, he gave you a promise ring. A very expensive ring, mind you."

"I know, I know, but material things don't matter if he doesn't love me," Sierra said, tracing her initials on the case.

"But he does love you, Sierra. Come on, let's go, or else we won't be back before sunset." Sage grabbed Sierra's arm and led her out of the store.

-o-O-o-

Walking home, Sage and Sierra had a hard time carrying their purchases. The sun was setting below the horizon and Sage couldn't believe they had stayed out almost all day.

"Don't worry, Sage, we won't have to go shopping for a while," Sierra said, breathing heavily.

"Well, I know that. I just wished we would've brought something to help carry the groceries." Sage glared down at the ten bags in her arms.

Sierra laughed. "I guess you're right."

When they finally made it home, they saw their dad's car. "We're home!" they called together as they walked into the house. They were met with silence.

"That's odd," Sierra muttered. They made their way into the kitchen and started to organize the groceries.

After putting everything away, Sage and Sierra made their way upstairs and to their shared room. Even though it was a three-bedroom house, the girls hated being away from each other at night, so that third bedroom had become an office for John.

Their room was very bright, due to the window in the middle of the room, and the one on Sierra's side of the room. They each had a dresser and in their walk-in-closet, some of their clothing was being hung up. At the end of their beds were their trunks, and they each had a bedside table.

Sierra placed a beautiful butterfly hair clip on her bedside table. It was a lovely green and purple color that matched perfectly with her eyes.

Sage, on the other hand, had gotten a leatherbound journal that came with a lock and key. Sitting on her bed, she opened it up and blew the dust away.

Downstairs, they could hear the front door open, and John talking excitedly to someone. Then a man's laugh and a woman's giggle floated up to them.

Sage and Sierra shared a look with each other before walking downstairs. They could see perfectly into the foyer without anyone seeing them.

There were at least eight redheads standing in their home. The two speaking to John were older, probably the parents, and the rest were children.

Deciding to introduce themselves, they walked the rest of the way down the stairs. Everyone turned toward them and Sage couldn't help be reminded of when that used to happen to her and Sierra at Ilvermorny.

"Ah, girls! You're back!" John said, grinning happily. "One of our neighbors came to say hello. These are the Weasleys."

Sage and Sierra smiled politely. Their eyes surveyed the people before them and they realized there were twins. They were boys and they both had the same mischievous smile on their faces.

The older woman pushed her way through her children and smiled at the girls. "Hello, dears, I'm Molly."

"Hello," Sage and Sierra said together.

"The Weasleys are staying for dinner. We're having burgers." John said, looking excited for the company.

Sage and Sierra shared a look. They knew their dad had been wanting to be around other people for quite some time but they just liked being together, especially since they were gone for almost a year every year.

Five minutes later, Sage and Sierra found themselves outside in their backyard with the six Weasley children.

They had already introduced themselves and at the moment Ron was telling the story of how he and his friends stopped Voldemort from getting a sorcerer's stone last year. Fred and George gave a little bit more explanation than necessary every so often.

As his story came to an end, Sierra sighed sadly. "Man, Hogwarts sounds amazing. Honestly, the only exciting thing that happened at Ilvermorny was breaking my arm while playing Quidditch."

"You play Quidditch?" Fred asked.

The girls nodded. "Oh yeah, started playing in second year. We actually helped the Horned Serpents win the last two years," Sage said, a proud smirk on her face.

Percy perked up. "You two were in Horned Serpent?" he asked.

Sierra nodded happily. "We were. Sage actually thought I'd be in Wampus because I guess I'm so quirky, but we were both put in Horned Serpent."

"Do you mind telling me what it was like?" Percy pulled out a quill and piece of parchment.

Fred and George groaned in annoyance. "Perce, come on, why are you obsessed with learning? You've should've been a Ravenclaw," George said, scratching his neck.

Percy sniffed and pushed his horn-rimmed glasses up higher. "Maybe I should've been."

Thankfully, at that moment, John called for Sage and Sierra to come set the table. They stood up along with Ginny and Brianna, the two youngest Weasleys.

"I'd want to be in Horned Serpent," Brianna said, grinning up at Sage.

Sage smiled softly at the young girl. "It's the best house, that's for sure."

**A/N: Hey, guys! Here is the fifth chapter! It's pretty long and it actually took me forever to finish XD I hope you all like it and I hope everyone's doing okay!**


	7. Chapter Six

Samantha stood before her room. It was all packed, everything she owned was in her trunk. The Felixs would be there soon to take her to Diagon Alley, and after she purchased all her supplies, she would be going to stay with them until September 1st.

She was secretly hoping they would fill out the adoption paperwork while she was at school so she'd never have to see that room again. But she didn't let herself dwell on the fantasy too much. She had so many other truths she needed to sort out at school. If she added the possibility of being adopted she may not graduate.

Samantha needed to ask Professor Dumbledore some questions. He was old enough to have seen many things. Maybe he knew something about her father, about her so-called uncle. Maybe he could help her find her brother.

She knew it was all wishful thinking but Merlin did she wish she could know everything that was going on. She would fix so many things, it would be glorious. She could probably get rid of Voldemort by the end of the year and have her brother back.

Samantha was brought out of her dreams of being powerful by a polite knock on her door. "Samantha, the Felixs are here," Ms. Opal said, opening her door. The matron smiled warmly at the young girl. "You'll be alright?"

Samantha nodded, grabbing her trunk and Felix's cage. The small owl hooted softly, looking up at Samantha with wide eyes. "I'll be alright. Thank you, Ms. Opal."

Ms. Opal came forward and wrapped Samantha up in a hug. When she had first met the matron, she had been worried she would be mean, like in the movies. Ms. Opal had proved her wrong. "I know things are changing way too fast for you, but you just need to remember that I'll be here for you if you ever need me."

"I can't talk to you while I'm at school, though," Samantha said, leaving the matron's embrace.

Ms. Opal smiled slyly. "I know about your owl, and how he can bring letters. Betty isn't the best at hiding things, you know. I may not know anything about your school, but I know it's different. And I know it scares you. If you ever need to talk to me about anything, I promise, I'll be here."

Tears flooded Samantha's eyes. After the fire had happened, she thought she'd never find anyone who truly cared about her, except for Betty. But now she had Neville, the twins, the Felixs, and she had Ms. Opal. She had people who cared about her and for some reason, she found herself wanting to push them away. Because if anything _ever _happened to them, she would blame herself.

It was toxic for her, she knew it. She was only twelve. She was still a child. But, in all honesty, she felt like life had added years onto her soul. She knew she needed love, she knew she needed a family. She _wanted _a family. Yet she couldn't bring herself to believe it could ever happen to her.

Not after everything that happened to her.

"Thank you," Samantha said, hugging Ms. Opal one last time. But she knew she wouldn't send Ms. Opal a letter.

-o-O-o-

Betty was shaking with excitement. It would be the first time she ever came in contact with the wizarding world. Samantha grinned at her best friend, amused.

Mr. Felix parked their car and they all got out. "Usually we'd use the Floo," he said and signed at the same time. Samantha noticed that the whole family did that so Jennifer could know what was going on. "But since we have you two, we didn't want you getting sick."

Jennifer giggled and signed. Samantha had been practicing sign language for the last month, so she had a vague understanding of what the little girl said. 'I threw up the first time I traveled by Floo.'

Samantha couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled up. Betty shook her head in disgust, a small smile on her face.

"Right this way," Mrs. Felix said, motioning to The Leaky Cauldron.

Betty narrowed her eyes. "Mum, that's an alley. Are you sure?"

"Oh, right," Mrs. Felix chuckled. "Here, let me see your hand." Betty grabbed Mrs. Felix's extended hand. Together, the group entered The Leaky Cauldron. Betty gasped in awe as her eyes took in all the magical folk.

Samantha felt Jennifer's small hand grab hers. She looked down at the little girl and signed, quite terribly, 'Are you alright?'

Jennifer nodded but looked scared. Samantha worried about the girl but she wasn't sure what to do. In the end, she tightened her hand around Jennifer's and pulled her closer.

"Miss Jones!" a familiar voice called out.

Samantha turned toward Tom and smiled. "Tom!"

The owner of The Leaky Cauldron came round the corner. He grabbed her empty hand and shook it. "How are you, my dear?"

Samantha smiled. "Good! How are you doing?"

"Just fine, just fine. I see you've found your way here with some help," he said, grinning at Mr. and Mrs. Felix.

"Yes, they adopted a friend of mine. I'm going to be staying with them until term starts."

Tom smiled and introduced himself to the Felixs. They started speaking about boring adult stuff, so Betty walked over to Jennifer and Samantha. "This is so wicked," the girl said, half-heartedly signing for Jennifer. She was in so much shock and awe.

"You should see Hogwarts," Samantha muttered, remembering the corridors after corridors; the Great Hall; the Gryffindor common room.

Betty playfully elbowed Samantha. "Stop, you're making me jealous," she giggled.

Soon, the Felixs pulled themselves away from Tom and the group left the Leaky Cauldron through the back. Mr. Felix tapped some bricks on the wall, a moment later an entrance stood before them.

"Oh my word," Betty said loudly. A few young witches looked toward them and giggled. Betty's dark skin took on a red tint. "This place is amazing."

Mr. and Mrs. Felix smiled lovingly at their adopted daughter. "Let's head to Gringotts, so we can get some money out," Mrs. Felix said.

"Do you think we'll see some of your friends from Hogwarts?!" Betty cried, looking excitedly around. She nudged Samantha in the side and winked. "Maybe a certain redhead by the name of George?"

Samantha groaned. She regretted telling Betty about how George had kissed her cheek. She didn't even know how he felt about her anymore. She hadn't really kept in contact with the twins or Neville since the summer holiday started. She felt somewhat bad but not enough to feel guilty. She was busy with spending as much time with Betty as possible.

"Ooh, does someone have a crush?" Mr. Felix questioned.

Samantha couldn't stop the scoff that came out of her mouth. She didn't have time for a crush. Just like she didn't have time for a lot of things. "Nah, he's just a friend. And it's not like I'm just friends with him, he has a twin brother named Fred."

"Would that by chance be the Weasley twins?" Mrs. Felix asked.

Samantha nodded. "Yeah, sometimes they're obnoxious twerps. They dyed my hair with a mood-changing hair dye last year. I actually had to dye my hair back to normal."

Betty and her parents both started to laugh. Samantha started to laugh as well because if she thought about it, it was pretty funny.

They made it to Gringotts. When they got inside Betty started to tremble at the sight of the goblins. "What are those things," she whispered to Mr. Felix.

"They're goblins. Don't worry, they won't hurt you," he whispered back, grabbing Betty's hand reassuringly.

"Do you have a vault, sweetheart?" Mrs. Felix asked Samantha.

Samantha shook her head. "No, all my money is in here," she said, pulling out a pouch from her small purse that was quite heavy.

Mrs. Felix's face contorted in worry. "That's not good, someone could steal it. Do you want to put most of it in our vault, hun?"

Relief crashed down upon Samantha. "Yes, yes. I do," she said, nodding quickly.

-o-O-o-

After their trip to Gringotts, Samantha saw a large group of redheads to the side of Diagon Alley. She rushed forward, a large grin on her face despite her wish to act cool.

Fred and George spotted her and they two had huge grins on their faces. Samantha crashed into them and wrapped an arm around each of their necks. They hugged her back tightly. Samantha wondered why she missed them so much.

"Looks like someone missed us," Fred muttered through her thick hair.

Bidding the tears that were welling in her eyes to go away, she muttered back, "Looks like I did."

Pulling away from them, Samantha just had enough time to smile at Mrs. Weasley before the older woman wrapped her in a hug. "I am so sorry about your family, dear."

"Oh, it's alright," Samantha said, feeling like she couldn't breathe. But she was comforted by Mrs. Weasley and secretly loved it.

"Ben!" a balding man who was obviously Mr. Weasley smiled at Mr. Felix. They shook hands and started to catch up.

Mrs. Weasley turned toward Mrs. Felix and the two embraced.

Samantha found herself in the middle of a large group of people. There were two girls with platinum blonde hair who were standing awkwardly next to a man with brown hair and blue eyes as bright as the girls'. Samantha wondered who they were.

"You know the Felixs?" George asked, bringing her attention away from the girls.

"Yes, they adopted my friend Betty," Samantha answered, looking for her friend. She found the girl standing extremely close to Mrs. Felix, looking so shy. She rushed forward and grabbed Betty by her arm. "Betty, this is Fred and George." Samantha pointed to each boy as she said their name. Then she pointed to each of the Weasleys and said their names as well.

"This is a lot to process," Betty said, her voice quiet.

"There's more," Fred said, he grabbed the two girls by their arms and, despite their protests, made them stand in front of Samantha and Betty. "These are our new neighbors, Sage and Sierra Hunter. They're exchange students from Ilvermorny and twins."

"Nice to meet you," Sage said.

"You too." Samantha shook their hands after Betty. She found George looking at Sage with an unreadable expression and Samantha found herself becoming jealous. She pushed the feeling away and put a polite smile on her face.

Betty was right. It was a lot to process.

**A/N: Hey, guys, I know this isn't on Wednesday but I'm gonna be gone for a bit so I can write more chapters without worrying about not being able to post it when I say I'm going to. Hopefully, it will be soon but I'm gonna try to get to chapter twenty so I'll probably be back by the end of next month for sure. Please remember to review, it makes me want to write more and I would love any feedback you guys could give me (God knows I need it lol) I PRAY YOU ARE ALL DOING ALRIGHT WITH THE COVID-19 STUFF! **


	8. Chapter Seven

"What did you think of Samantha?" John asked, magicing soot off his shoulders.

They were finally home after purchasing everything they needed. They had left their group before they went to Flourish and Blotts. It was too big of a crowd and John didn't like that. Thankfully, they had bought their books before meeting up with the Weasleys.

"She's fine," Sierra answered, placing some of their purchases on the kitchen table.

"She's going into her second year, so we probably won't be hanging out with her often," Sage added, placing some more packages on the table.

John's eyes scrunched in concern. "And what about the twins? Don't you like them?"

Sage sighed. "They're alright. But… they're in Gryffindor."

"What's wrong with that?" John questioned, helping Sierra start to sort through the packages.

"We've thought long and hard, and we're most likely going to get Slytherin when we're sorted. And Slytherins _do not _hang out with Gryffindors. It's just not something that happens." Sierra sighed, looking dejected.

"Well, then, don't care what people think. Do what you want. Hang out with who you want to."

Sage and Sierra made eye contact. That was something they could not do. Especially if they wanted to be popular like back in Ilvermorny. Their dad just didn't understand.

-o-O-o-

"Wow," Samantha muttered, following Betty into the Felixs' home. It was so much bigger inside. Maybe it was magic or something, but it was amazing.

"Come see our room!" Betty cried, grabbing Samantha's and Jennifer's hand and pulling the two girls upstairs.

As they made it up, there were three doors. Betty pulled Samantha into the room on the right. Inside, there were three beds set up. Two were very gorgeous oak, the third one was a cot but didn't look any less comfortable

Betty jumped on a bed that had a beautiful light green bedding with little yellow flowers. "How do you like it?"

"It's great!" Samantha laughed, imaging waking up with Betty and Jennifer each morning and staying up late talking. She quickly pushed the image out of her head. Daydreaming wouldn't do anything for her.

Jennifer pulled on Samantha's sleeve. 'Do you like my bed?' she signed.

Samantha looked over at the soft pink bedding and giggled at all the stuffed animals. She moved her hands, trying to say, 'Of course!'

Jennifer laughed at Samantha's awful sign language, patting the older girl's back.

"We're gonna have so much fun!" Betty said, squealing happily. "_And _since the Weasleys only live a mile or two away, we can go see them! I really like Ginny! She's so nice!"

'I like Brianna,' Jennifer signed, an ecstatic smile on her face.

"They are really nice," Samantha said. She was still wondering why George had looked at Sage like that. She had told herself she didn't care, but her feelings told her otherwise.

"It's like I'm a witch!" Betty got off her bed and wrapped Samantha and Jennifer in a hug.

Samantha smiled softly. She loved these two girls.

Betty pulled away, starting to jump up and down."Oh! Oh! Hey! Sage and Sierra live over here too! Maybe all our families can have dinner together!"

Jennifer nodded happily, clapping her hands together.

Samantha couldn't help the smile that came on her face. "That would be fun."

"Girls! Time for dinner!" Mr. Felix called from downstairs.

As the three made their way downstairs, Samantha wondered what this year would bring.

**A/N: Hello, my dear readers! I am back! Unfortunately, I have not written as much as I've wanted, but I have written! So, here it is! Chapter seven! Also, I've been looking for someone to beta Broken for me. If you guys want to or if you know anyone who'd be willing to do it, please PM me! Thanks! P.S. I saved it and the word count was 666 XD I'm putting this so it's not that number anymore!  
**


	9. Chapter Eight

"I don't want you to go," Betty cried, wrapping her arms around Samantha.

Samantha sniffed, trying to fight back tears. Their summer holiday had gone by too quickly for her liking. It had been fun, probably the most fun she had since her parents died. "I know, but don't worry, we can still send each other letters."

Betty nodded, pulling away from her friend. "Every week?"

Samantha smiled. "Every week."

Jennifer came up and hugged Samantha in a fierce hug. She had tears in her eyes as she squeezed the older girl. 'I'll miss you,' she signed after pulling away.

Samantha kissed the top of the girl's head, also signing she'd miss her too. She had gotten a lot better at sign language while staying with the Felixs.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you," Samantha said, turning to Mr. and Mrs. Felix.

The couple smiled at Samantha. "Of course," Mrs. Felix said before hugging Samantha.

Mr. Felix gave Samantha a smile before patting her shoulder. "You best be on your way, the train will be leaving any second."

Samantha nodded, gave everyone one last hug, then made her way to the train. She climbed aboard, having a little bit of a hard time with Felix's cage and her trunk but she managed. She clambered around people in the corridor, looking into each compartment trying to find someone she hadn't seen in forever.

"Samantha!" a voice called behind her.

The girl turned, a huge grin spreading over her face. "Neville!"

He hadn't changed much, she noticed. His hair was just styled differently.

"Come on, I have a compartment for us," he said, grabbing Felix's cage out of her hand.

Once she was settled in the compartment, Samantha crushed Neville in a hug. They had exchanged a few letters over the summer holiday, but not enough. She had missed her friend.

"How are you?" Neville asked, pulling away from his friend with a grin.

Samantha suddenly wanted to tell him about her meeting with E.M.R. She hadn't been able to speak to the twins when they had seen each other because Sage and Sierra had always been there. She wanted to tell Neville about those two as well. Samantha wasn't sure what to think of them, they seemed nice enough but… Well, if she was being honest, she was jealous. She was jealous because Fred and George seemed to like them more than they liked her. It was probably preposterous, but still.

A knock on the compartment door brought her out of her thoughts. She turned and felt pale. He stood there, black hair smoothed back and eyes serious. But he had a smirk on his face. That made her infuriated.

He opened the door and, ignoring Neville who looked between Samantha and him with worry, and said, "Could I speak to you for a moment?"

Samantha nodded, gulping nervously. "Yeah." She turned to her friend. "I'll be right back, then we can catch up."

E.M.R led Samantha down the corridor and into an empty compartment. He closed the door and the blinds so no one could look in. When he turned back to Samantha, she was holding her wand up threateningly. He raised his eyebrows.

"I thought you would be happy to see me," he said, smoothing his hair back with a hand.

"I want answers," Samantha demanded, glaring at him.

E.M.R. sat down on the seat, lounging comfortably. "Sit down, Sam. Take a breather," he drawled in that American accent.

Taking a shaky breath, Samantha did as he said, pocketing her wand as well. She hoped she wasn't letting her guard down enough for him to do anything to her. "I want answers," she said again.

He nodded. "Yes, yes, I understand that. Unfortunately, I can only tell you some."

Samantha felt anger rise up in her again. "Rubbish. You have my brother. I deserve to know what the bloody hell is going on."

E.M.R. raised his hands up. "Alright, alright, hold your horses." He looked out the train at the people waving goodbye. "Look, ask me questions, and if I can answer them, I will."

"Where's my brother?" Samantha said it so fast it looked like it took him a moment to realize what she said.

He sighed. "I can't answer that."

Samantha narrowed her eyes. She pulled out the picture of Thomas he had given her. "You will answer that. He's the only family I have left, and I swear to God, if you have done _anything _to him -"

"He's in a safe place. Please, Samantha, ask me something I can actually answer." He rolled his eyes, looking bored.

Samantha wanted to bash his face in. "What's your name?"

He smirked. "Edward Micah Roy."

Samantha took a deep breath, looking at the picture of her brother. "Are you really my uncle?"

"Yes. I was your father's brother."

"Was my father a wizard?" She was dreading the answer. She had thought she knew her father. Did her mother know? Why would they have kept it a secret from her?

"He was. But then he decided he didn't want to be anymore, so he left the wizarding world, married your mother, and had you and Thomas." Edward's face contorted in disgust. "I hated him when he left. He was the only one who was ever there for me."

Samantha was so confused. It was so much information. "Did you -" she cleared her throat "- did you start the fire?"

Edward shook his head. "No, no. I hated my brother, but not enough to kill him and his family."

"But you saved my brother… Why didn't you save Mum and Dad?" Samantha glared at him.

He rubbed his face. "They were already dead when I found them."

Nothing made sense now. She remembered her mother yelling for her to get out of there. She remembered seeing her mum run into Thomas's room before she had gone downstairs. Was the murderer in her brother's nursery? Had he been there all night? Why hadn't he killed her? Why hadn't he killed Thomas?

She felt sick. "I need to go," she whispered before leaving the compartment and rushing to the restrooms.

**A/N: And now it's time for the story to get good! I hope you guys like this chapter!**


	10. Chapter Nine

Samantha found her way back to Neville's compartment after emptying her stomach of her breakfast. Her happiness of going back to Hogwarts had been washed away and now she was just tired.

"Where have you been? Who was that boy? Did he do something?" Neville questioned, looking at his friend in concern.

"Bathroom. Edward Roy. And it's complicated." Samantha plopped down on the seat where Felix's cage was. The small owl hooted sadly, probably noticing how much her tone had changed.

"Tell me," Neville said, sitting across from Samantha with wide eyes.

Samantha opened Felix's cage and the owl hopped out. He landed on her leg, nipping at her finger. "Neville… I don't want to burden you with anything."

"Samantha, friend's tell each other stuff. Please, I hate seeing you like this."

A sigh escaped her lips before pulling out the picture of her brother. She had looked at it every night, every morning, and any moment in between when she was alone. It was all she had. She wished she had more. Handing it over to Neville, she heard a gasp from him.

"Is that? I thought he was younger when…" Neville didn't finish the sentence. He didn't have to.

"That's because he's alive."

Neville stared at Samantha in shock. It took him a moment to get anything out. "Well, where is he?"

Samantha shrugged. "Edward knows. He won't tell me."

Neville was sitting on the edge of the seat but he moved forward more. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"He's my uncle, I guess. Apparently, my father was a wizard, and he so helpfully, forgot to mention it. I'm not sure if Mum knew, but…" she trailed off. Yeah, she was only a child but she felt she deserved to know her heritage. Maybe if she had known, she'd have been able to save her family. "I just feel so betrayed. Our family didn't have secrets. Or, at least, I thought we didn't."

"How do you know he's really your uncle? Maybe he's just lying. Where'd he come from anyway? He had an American accent."

"He has my brother somewhere. He looks exactly like a younger version of my dad… Neville, he's telling the truth. As for where he came from, I wish I knew."

The compartment door swung open so fast, Neville jumped and fell off his seat. Fred and George came swaggering in by themselves. "Hi, guys," Samantha said, helping Neville up. "Where's Lee and everyone?"

"They're a couple compartments down. Do you two want to come sit with us?" Fred asked.

Samantha sighed. She didn't have the patience to deal with their pranks and jokes at the moment. She just wanted to understand everything that was going on. "No, thank you. Maybe later."

"You good, Sam?" George asked, watching the girl carefully.

Samantha nodded. "Just tired. Didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Betty and I stayed up really late."

George still looked worried. "Well, alright. See you later then?"

"See you."

With that, the twins left the compartment looking dejected. Samantha felt a little guilty. "How was your summer holiday?" she asked Neville, trying to change the subject. She really didn't want to talk about Thomas, Edward, or her father anymore.

-o-O-o-

"They say no?" Lee Jordan asked as the twins arrived.

George nodded. "Yeah. Samantha seemed weird though. I'm worried about her."

Sierra narrowed her eyes. "I saw her go into a compartment with an older boy after Sage and I boarded the train. She seemed really angry."

George sat down next to Angelina Johnson who patted his back. He rubbed his face, looking up at his brother. It was a silent conversation. Sierra and Sage had them all the time.

"You know, I've never really liked Jones," Alicia Spinnet said. "She's too… I don't know. I feel like she purposely looks for attention. Especially from you two." She pointed at Fred and George.

Sierra and Sage shared a look. Usually, they were really good at reading people. Samantha was anything but an attention seeker. They just had a feeling she'd been through a lot and had no idea how to handle it. As for the boy. Well, Sierra thought it was suspicious.

"Her family died, Alicia. I'm pretty sure she needs attention _and _friends," George said, voice getting defensive.

"Besides, if she really was an attention seeker, she would be here right now. Wouldn't you think?" Fred asked, his tone the same as his brother's.

Alicia's face turned pink. She looked out the window, muttering something underneath her breath.

"What did the boy look like?" Katie Bell asked, looking at Sierra and Sage in curiosity.

"Tall, brown hair, pale skin. He looked to be in our year," Sage answered.

"Hmm, let me think. I might know him," Katie said, tapping her chin with her fingers. After a moment she shook her head. "I don't think there's anyone in our year who looks like that. Do you think he could be an exchange student like you two?"

Sierra shrugged. She should have recognized him if he had gone to Ilvermorny. Maybe he was from a different school.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Angelina asked, changing the subject.

"Slytherin," the two girls chorused.

Everyone in the compartment went wide eyed. "Are you sure about that?" Lee asked.

Sage nodded. "Yes, we did some research."

"You know, despite Slytherin having bad people, it's not all of them. There have actually been some good wizards and witches to come out of that house," Sierra said.

Katie giggled. "You two sound like Ravenclaws."

"That's probably what you'll get," Fred said with a smirk.

Sierra looked at her sister. They both rolled their eyes.

**A/N: Here is chapter nine, everyone! Hope you like it! Remember to review, favorite, or follow! Thanks :-D**


	11. Chapter Ten

**A/N: Ahaha, I suck sooo bad... Okay, well, in my defense I had major writer's block for the longest time... Anyway, reviews help with my creativity! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! Oh! Also, I'm having Broken beta-read and I've been going through the chapters to make stuff sound better and add a couple different things. Don't worry! I'm not gonna start adding new chapters! Anyway, enjoy this chapter and please leave a review!**

* * *

"Firs' years and exchange students, o'er here!" a large man with a bushy beard called, holding a lantern over the crowd of students.

Sage and Sierra bid everyone goodbye before following a group of eleven-year-olds. Sage made eye contact with a boy that looked to be her age. The one who had been walking with Samantha. She grabbed her sister's arm and led her over to him.

"Who are you?" Sage demanded, looking at the boy suspiciously.

"Edward Roy, and you are?" he asked, holding his hand out. He had a cool expression on his face, unfazed by Sage's glare.

Sage and Sierra exchanged a look. He had an American accent. "Sage Hunter." She shook his hand.

"Sierra Hunter," Sierra said, shaking his hand. "Are you an exchange student as well?"

"Yes, I'm from Ilvermorny," Edward answered.

"Really?" Sage questioned. They knew everyone who went to Ilvermonry. They had been the most popular people there. She'd _never _heard of anyone named Edward Roy. "Can't seem to remember you."

Edward smirked. "That's funny, I seem to remember you two very much from school. Isn't your father's name John?"

"Well, yes," Sierra said.

Edward's smirk widened before he walked away, following the group of first years.

-o-O-o-

Samantha followed Neville through the enormous crowd of students. On the way, they ran into Hermione. Her eyebrows were narrowed, and she wrung her hands.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Samantha asked.

The girl groaned. "No! I can't find Harry or Ron anywhere! I've looked for them all day on the train and I've been watching for them but they aren't here!"

Samantha bit her lip, placing her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Come on, let's head up to the school. I'm sure they'll show up."

Hermione nodded, but didn't seem comforted.

The threesome piled their way into a horseless carriage along with Dean and Seamus. While the boys had a pleasant conversation about their holidays, Samantha held Hermione's hand as the girl looked out the window with scared eyes.

"I don't understand, Samantha. Harry and Ron should have been on the train."

Samantha couldn't help but feel somewhat irritated. Here she was, dealing with the fact she had an uncle a few years older than her and her baby brother was alive. Having two lost boys, who were most likely perfectly alright, was not something she really cared about. But she would never tell Hermione what she was thinking. She squeezed the girl's hand. "Don't fret too much. By the time we head up to the common room, Harry and Ron will be safe inside Hogwarts."

-o-O-o-

Sage and Sierra watched Edward closely all throughout their journey to the castle. And while they were waiting for Professor McGonagall to come back, they found their way over by him in the entrance hall.

"Edward, be honest, did you really go to Ilvermorny?" Sage asked, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

Edward's cool smirk floated across his face. "It seems to me you wouldn't believe me if I said yes."

Both girls glared suspiciously at him as he turned on his heel to face the door, which opened a few moments later.

"Come along," Professor McGonagall said, motioning for the group to follow her.

Sage and Sierra's eyes widened in wonder as they walked down the aisle in the Great Hall. It was amazing, but to both of them, Hogwarts could never hold a torch to Ilvermorny. The girls caught sight of their new friends and waved quickly as they came to a stop before the High Table. A small stool stood in the middle and on top was the ever famous Sorting Hat.

The hall became quiet as the hat opened its mouth near the brim and sang. The hat sang about it being a new year and all the houses' traits. Sage and Sierra made eye contact when the Slytherin traits were sung about. As the song ended, the hall clapped loudly, a few students cheering.

As Professor McGonagall unrolled a piece of parchment, she cleared her throat. The hall went silent once again. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

She made her way through the alphabet. Once she made it to Sage, the girl stood up straighter and made her way up to the stool. She sat down, realising just how much taller she was compared to the stool. The hat, unlike with the other students, fit perfectly on her head.

"_Ah, you are interesting." _The voice was in her head and despite it being odd, it didn't shock her one bit.

"_I try," _she responded, a small smirk growing on her face.

The hat chuckled. "_I see you've already decided on which house you're going in?"_

"_I like to be prepared."_

"_Thankfully, you're right."_

"SLYTHERIN!"

Sage's eyes landed on Edward. He was looking at her with a blank expression. She wasn't sure how to feel about it. She got off the stool and passed the hat to her sister, who whispered, "If I don't get Slytherin, I will cry right here and now."

Sage grinned. "If you're that sensitive, maybe Hufflepuff will suit you better." She ran off toward the Slytherin table before Sierra could hit her. Sage sat beside a boy with platinum blonde hair as bright as hers. On the other side of the table were two large boys who seemed very anxious.

The hat called, "SLYTHERIN!" And Sierra came walking over, a huge grin on her face.

As she sat beside her sister, she asked, "What were you saying before, sister dear?"

Sage feigned innocence. "Nothing, Sierra."

Sierra snorted. "Oh sure, Sage."

A few other first years were sorted before it was Edward's turn. When Professor McGonagall called his name, he waltzed up to the stool. The hat was on his head for less than a second before it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Edward made his way over to the table and took a seat beside Sierra. He sent an unsettling smile at Sage before he turned to watch the rest of the sorting.


End file.
